


Earn Your Happy Ending

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [190]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sequel to Hell is For Fathers.In which the Family Feud Saga comes to a happy end.(Thought I’d wrap this miniseries up nice and neat.)





	Earn Your Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Father and Son by Cat Stevens/Yusuf Islam while reading this.

It hadn’t been easy getting the remaining former staff together and convincing them to get Toonified. But with some help from Wally, Sammy, and Susie, Henry was able to persuade Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie to go through with it. Once that was done, Henry allowed the ritual to be performed on himself—no way he’d make them go through it if he wasn’t willing too.

 

Finally, it was Ryan’s turn.

 

“Oh, I really hope this works,” Susie said, clutching Sammy’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Sammy replied, gently smiling at her. “If it worked for someone like me...”

 

“Not to mention me,” Grant said. He, Norman, and Allison had spent a fair bit of time as ink creatures themselves—Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie had stayed human, hiding in a safehouse below park storage.

 

“There’s only one way we’ll know,” Henry said. “Are you ready, Ryan?”

 

Nodding, Ryan shut his eyes. A moment later, a pillar of light sprang up, and when it cleared...

 

“Well, what do you think?”

 

Opening his eyes, Ryan looked down at his hands, seeing the familiar white gloves rather than claws. Further examination, courtesy of a mirror pulled from hammerspace, revealed that the rest of him was also on model.

 

"I'm...I'm Bendy..."

 

With tears of joy spilling forth, he threw himself into the newly Toonified animator's arms. "Thank you, Uncle Henry! Thank you!"

 

Henry hugged the demon. "You are definitely welcome."

 

For a while, there was silence save for Ryan's happy sobbing. Then Sammy spoke up.

 

"Well, what now?"

 

Setting Ryan down, Henry shrugged.

 

"Guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go."

 

Nodding in agreement, the other former staff turned Toons followed the pair out, ready to see what their new lives would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> The Family Feud miniseries does not violate the safety list, because 1) it was started before the list was required, and 2) the transformations were done willingly and without malevolent intention.


End file.
